


【团兵】止于扉

by caviaryusi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	【团兵】止于扉

单脚触到坚硬的骨骼，反作用力顺着他的腿骨一路向上，雾萦烟熏之中有什么与他的小腿肌腱一般崩裂疼痛。利威尔就那里一脚跃起，向上，瓦斯喷出。

只是气短，胸口钝痛。腔内气流不住颤抖，像被崩断的琴弦嗡嗡作响。

>>>

Title：止于扉

CP：团兵

Words：

Written by 予司

>>>

他们很多次嚷着从利威尔的面前走过，又很多很多次喧扰着回来。那个时候他只觉得吵。神情不悦，眉头紧蹙着。他的下属们看见很快就会噤声。

这次是他噤声。尽管壁外调查凶险万分，利威尔也没有想过他们会以这样的方式迎接死亡。白烂而愚蠢。他本应好好嘲讽一番，却因为对方终归尘土的关系无从开口，只好紧闭双唇。遗憾的是这次，唯独这次他们不会回来了。

利威尔班全灭当天他的小腿受伤，回到王都后进行修养调整，日子寡淡如水，回来的路上民众的喧嚷质问统统不见，手下一群人时不时的拜访也都销声匿迹。他的四面是苍白的墙与惨淡日光，透明天色压下来，碍于他的嫌鄙和孤寂又匆忙退让，飞鸟苍空，闲云止水，倏忽安静。睡眠与苏醒之际是混沌的，碍于伤势的他平躺着像个死人。

他像被囚居牢笼的衰败国王，挣脱不开孤独的桎梏。又像破军之际回天无力的将军，无法突破重重封锁。唯权杖华美无上，刀剑铮铮。

等到伤势好一点了他会起来，他还有很多事情没有做。

>>>

艾尔文蹑手蹑脚摸进来的时候他还没休息，阖上书本将头抬起，恰巧碰上始作俑者放轻了脚步的笔挺身姿。艾尔文见他醒着也不顾忌，到他的床前拉出把椅子坐下。彼时暮色四合，窗户看出去三尺见方的碧空微染上红晕，局限狭小如墙壁之内的芸芸生灵。利威尔养伤两日，这是他第一次造访。

“晚上好。”艾尔文打了个招呼。看见利威尔小指勾住被沿，白莹莹的一小块有些突兀。并不指望他会怎样回应了，艾尔文稍微垂下蔚蓝色的眼睛，不说话。

“晚上好。”那个人没有过多的表情，照例瞥了他一眼，再多无话。黄昏夕阳令他的面上有了些血色，背光的一面依旧是苍白冷峻的。利威尔还穿着睡衣，单薄的衬衫衣角堪堪露出绒线被子来。他把书放在床头，语气不善，气压堪忧，生冷问艾尔文要不要喝水。

“好。”艾尔文答话。利威尔似乎十分不满，他皱着眉告知病患不便走动，劳烦他的长官自给自足。艾尔文也不多说，起身自给自足。

他深知此时岑静如黄昏的这具身体之内潜藏着人类第一的强大力量，也明白利威尔病态肌肤之下的惨烈血性。恰如利威尔从未以对待长官的态度对他，不恭不敬性情乖张，却给他仰不可及的信任一样毋庸置疑。他的决策计谋，得失算计，荣耀屈辱，与利威尔的生死共牵一处。

从王都地下开始，利威尔似乎与他构成了某种奇妙的利益关系。一端是从未怀疑过的信任，另一端是犹生命一般重要的东西，他却从未想明白过。眼下他觉得这层利益关系太不妙又太难以操控，他不喜欢这样的感觉。

艾尔文把另一杯水递给利威尔，他接过没动，放在床头。艾尔文想了很久，想到不太会冷场的话：“这次辛苦你……们了。”他本来想说你，却又愧对利威尔班英灵。这两天处理一下调查兵团的伤亡数据与王都众人的谴责终于得空来看望利威尔。他简直快要忘记利威尔班全灭的事实——拜几日来利威尔的安静所赐。

这条路上离开的人太多，有他珍视的，也有他不吝牺牲的。取舍之间艾尔文的心中构筑出一种微妙的平衡，偶尔牵动，只当对人类自由献出心脏之士的无上敬意和谢意。他是感谢他们的。

利威尔面色更加不善，眉头又深深蹙起，像蝴蝶翅尾结成细小又繁密的纹理。额间紧绷苍白，深色眉毛略微扬起，简直是他熟悉到无以复加的利威尔的表情。不耐厌烦的。艾尔文忽然有些释然，就好像回到壁外调查之前一样的利威尔，面色不善眼神不恭，眼睛也是黑白分明，一副要赶他走的样子。又想到已经是逝者已逝的现在，忽然觉得自己着实卑鄙。

然而很快，利威尔就松懈下来。眉头还是皱着，面部表情还是绷着，却像缴械投降一般往后一靠，翅尾一般的眉间略微缓和，眉宇清俊。就好像是累了一般。这不对，这不是……利威尔不会。

艾尔文身姿依旧笔挺地坐着，他熟知利威尔的每个表情下隐匿的欲念与思绪，却从未有一个像彼时这般莫衷一是。心情复杂得翻江倒海，百味陈杂。

“你已经……累了吗？”他轻声问，床上人一个轻微的动作令他患得患失至如此地步。艾尔文还想要问更多，你累了，不想在战斗了吗？已经不想要战斗到人类胜利的一天了对不对？你还相信着……吗。

他的掌心滑腻，似乎是沁满了汗珠。身体绷直像一把弓，疲惫感不一而足地肆逆。他明白这只是一小段插曲，不论利威尔如何作答，第二天他依旧会早期，身姿挺拔，变得公式化而不苟言笑。而利威尔也会继续他的休养，无时不刻想要站起来，早日回归战队。无可厚非，这是个十分没有营养的问题。

但他还是问出来了。

利威尔又从床头那里拿过水喝了一口。他听见艾尔文的疑问，似是而非，棱模两可。他的眉毛略微挑起，眼神又瞥回艾尔文身上。后者此时正坐得笔直，并无异常。

他突然嗤笑起来，夕阳光辉已经移到身后，面孔是阴暗的，指尖是苍白的，面前人的面孔突然看不清楚起来。金色的发蔚蓝的眼，像炎阳与海面的交接般明亮动人，是他从未接触过的。三十代后半而已，面孔未见沧桑，已经疲倦起来。他撑起了身，半晌才答：

“承蒙不弃，你还真是小看我了，艾尔文。”皱纹再一次爬上他的眉宇眼角，但这一次是笑的。眉头小气又暧昧地舒展一点，目光难得飘忽，上挑的眼角稍微眯起。艾尔文快要想不起来上一次见到这样的表情是什么时候，也许是新兵训练，也许是首战告捷的晚会，又也许是某次壁外调查前夕。利威尔是尖锐的兵器，刀光冷冽，似乎只有在面对大战之时才会嗡鸣旋转，宛若一曲生命挽歌，其他时候他锋芒毕现，伤人伤己，全身棱角分明。

也只有这样的人才会说出这样的话了，偏偏对他奏效到不行，宛如安定剂般镇定住莫名而来的短暂惶遽。他只好认筹笑笑，沾了病患者的颜色，殊不知已然身陷囹圄。利益关系再度平衡，殊途同归，二者扯平。

没人会知道他彼时无措，利威尔也不会。

道过别，他穿过幽暗冥道般的横锁寂静。

>>>

出人意料的是利威尔在他探望后第二天就结束休养，只是参与训练还是有点悬。

翌日艾尔文看见从马匹上跨身跃下的利威尔，穿着正装。腿脚还是不太利索的样子，备好的手杖孤零零丢在车厢内，他能想象到木质手杖敲打鹅绒坐垫发出怎样哀伤的悲鸣。它不是铮铮鞘铁，它的主人不喜欢它，任谁也没办法。

利威尔一如既往的眉目间布满阴郁，一如既往的待他无半分上司的样子。正装裁剪合身，肃穆严谨的黑色在嘈杂灰败人群之中逶迤而过，似战旗致敬于天国勇士，艾尔文稍微留意了一下头顶。

飞鸟苍空。

闲云止水。

Fin

14-01-18

有点无关紧要的：

初次写的时候那个“奇妙的利益关系”只是个模糊的概念。

这次再修，恍然觉悟。分明是为人类献出心脏的宏伟事业与禁断恋情之间的利弊权衡，牵扯纠纷，藕断丝连。


End file.
